Trick or Treat 4 2016- An Excelsior Meeting Part 2
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: This story was written bad but the bones of the story are aight. Basically it's my traditional Halloween story. So read if you beware muhahaha.


"Happy Halloween," Cammie murmured to herself. She played a little with the pencil in her hand and looked at the clock in the corner of her last period classroom. Five minutes till the class got out and then it was getting Josh ready for trick-or-treating and getting ready herself.

More importantly, it was another day of wondering if Cammie would ever see Zach again. To the day, it had been a year since Cammie had seen Zachary Goode. They had been meaning to meet up all year, but school got in the way, and Zach had to go see his cousins in another state. In the end they just never got around to seeing each other. In fact, Cammie hadn't heard from Zach in 8 months.

She didn't know what happened to him but she figured he was fine, somewhere. She was just a little upset that she hadn't seen him in such a long time. She had genuinely thought he liked her or something.

The ringing of the school bell jolted Cammie out of her thoughts. She looked around in surprise as teenagers walked around her desk, chattering among themselves as they exited the classroom. Cammie packed away her folders and got up swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

For a split second as she turned to exit the classroom she could have sworn she saw Zach looking at her from outside of the classroom window, but a jerk towards the window convinced her that he had never been there at all.

She was just leaving the classroom when someone wrapped an arm around Cammie, steering her in a different direction than she had originally been headed in.

"Hey sweetheart, what are your plans for Halloween?"

Cammie rolled her eyes and gently pushed Jonas's arms off of her with a soft giggle.

"Please, Jonas. You spoil me," she teased. He grinned and laughed brightly.

"Ready for another Halloween?" Liz suddenly interrupted, coming from what seemed to be nowhere.

"Only if you guys are ready to take the world by storm with our costumes this year!" Macey interrupted excitedly.

"That's a bit of an exaggeration," Bex stated, joining the conversation. "they won't be taking the world by storm, but maybe they'll impress whoever is at the party."

"Where did you all come from? Honestly. You guys swarm faster than gnats."

"Please, no one will be expecting how great our costumes are," Macey swooned. "I mean honestly, why haven't we gone as Pokémon trainers before?"

"Because you didn't even know Pokémon existed before Pokémon Go came out," Jonas chuckled, shaking his head, clearly a little embarrassed by the notion. Macey made a noise in her throat and nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's why."

Bex rolled her eyes playfully and nudged Macey in the side.

"Any word from Zach, Cammie?" Liz asked, her eyes wide and curiously innocent. Cammie forced a smile, knowing her friend meant well by asking about him.

"Nothing yet," she admitted. "But I'm sure he'll call or something."

"Before or after Dillion gets to you," Bex teased. Cammie sighed.

Of course, Dillion. He was a boy in their grade who had taken an interest in Cammie in the past year. Cammie didn't like him much but he liked her a lot, in a possessive way. He wasn't too keen to Cammie having other friends that were boys, even though Cammie had no interest in him.

Despite the facts, being in the same room as Dillion was like treading through shallow water for Cammie. She didn't want to antagonize him.

"Preferably before," Cammie laughed. Her friends all chuckled and the group of them headed to go get their costumes ready. Cammie appeared to be completely with the group but in the end her thoughts were far from it.

"Josh, come on. It's time to go home."

Josh came running for Cammie, trudging along in his ninja costume. He grabbed Cammie's hand and jumped in place a few times.

"Where's Dillion? I want to play with Dillion," Josh muttered grumpily. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Dillion never comes to play with you Josh and he isn't going to tonight."

Josh sighed, and turned his head to look before him. After a few minutes of walking in silence he stopped walking completely.

"No, no, no, Cammie come on let's go a different way please? I want to..." He trailed off. "Get more candy!"

Cammie frowned, and tugged on his hand gently.

"Josh, no it's time to go home," she insisted.

"But I'm-"

"Hope I'm not interrupting."

Cammie dropped Josh's hand in surprise and took a step back.

"Zach?"

Standing before her was nothing compared to the boy Cammie remembered meeting . It was Zach, that was for sure, but he looked tired. He looked tired and worn out. His eyes twinkled slightly at the sight of Cammie, but his chest heaved as if every breath of air he took was a struggle. Cammie could see that there was makeup on Zach's cheek, and for a moment it was all she could see.

"The one and only! How's my gallagher girl been?"

Cammie ignored Zach's cheerful words, zoning in on the makeup. She reached into her bag and grabbed some makeup remover. Without a word, Cammie stepped towards Zach, enough to breathe in the air he was huffing out. She began to gently wipe away the makeup on his face, progressively revealing a purple bruise on his cheek.

Zach's cheery expression disappeared and he grabbed Cammie's wrist.

Cammie's wide eyes met Zach's dreary green ones.

"What happened?" She whispered. He sighed and looked behind her.

"Take Josh home, and I'll tell you."

Josh put up a fight but eventually Cammie got him home. She found herself sitting on a bench in the park, dressed in a Misty costume (embarrasingly enough). Zach had his eyes on his fingers, seeming guilty and a little wrecked.

"I wanted to talk to you," he admitted in a gush of air. "But Dillion-"

"You know Dillion?" Cammie interrupted, her mouth falling open. Zach nodded with a small sad smile.

"Yeah, well. He knew me at least. He tracked me down before I was about to ask you out and demanded I stay away from you. I wasn't going to, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought that maybe you two were better for each other. A month or two ago, I found out that you have always liked me. So I went to talk to you. Dillion beat me up."

Cammie decided to lighten the mood by teasing Zach just a little.

"No? The great Zachary Goode?"

Zach cracked a smile.

"Ha ha. I was only going to talk to you to warn you that Dillion is violent. He has records of beating up his past girlfriends-"

"Whoa, girlfriend?" Cammie interrupted. She had previously been listening pretty intently but the word girlfriend caught her off guard. "We are not dating."

Zach seemed to waver in his hurried spill of exposition.

"What?" He murmured uncertainly.

"We aren't dating. I don't even like Dillion," Cammie admitted softly. She placed a hand on Zach's shoulder. "Did you think we were dating? I like you, not Dillion."

Zach smiled with a little chuckle.

"I guess I was a little stupid to not talk to you, I just thought you wanted to be with him."

Cammie snorted.

"Well now you know that's wrong. I know that there isn't really a lot of time left but do you want to go to a Halloween party with me? For old times sake. Of course."

Zach laughed, shaking his head in surprise.

"We haven't talked to one another in a year Cammie."

"Well, I would still like to get to-"

Zach interrupted her with a kiss to the lips. Cammie melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Zach's neck.

To say the least, Zach never didn't speak to Cammie again. He always made a point to see and talk to her and despite the shitty way this story was written and progressed, the ending ain't to shabby. Zach and Cammie go on to get married, and every romantic event for them was always centered around their favorite holiday Halloween.


End file.
